5 Minute QuickStories Tokka
by Edward Harley
Summary: This is my little writing exercise. Stories written in 5 minutes, unedited and not proofread, basically just written and submitted right away. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, my writing could certainly use a trailer full of it. More soon..
1. Wishing

This will be my first installment of my group of (extremely) short snippets that will be written with a 5 minute time limit. I want to get back into the writing thing and want to distract myself from my senior thesis. As stated before, be nice to these little guys (and me) and constructive criticism is more than welcome. If these turn out to be a success than I will do more and maybe try some with other toons/manga/anime, with pairings in those "universes." And who knows, these could turn into larger stories if there's enough support.

I don't own any Avatar characters, just this story.

* * *

I know she wasn't a bad person exactly, but I never really like her. And there was only one reason for that. She had what I wanted. What I needed.

Sokka.

I've known him longer, even though she met him first. She hasn't joked with him while riding on Appa, or played pranks on Twinkle Toes or Sweetness while they were sleeping. Nobody else could have that kind of fun with him, nobody besides me. I know that he knows it, and I try to remind him of it to make sure he always knows who his go-to person is for pranks and fun.

But…I wish we could do a little more than just play pranks and joke together, as much fun as it is. I want to talk with him about things, learn things about him. Like we did while we were in the fire nation and he told me about his mom, something that he had never told anyone, until he told me. I felt special knowing something that nobody else did, knowing that he was willing to open up to me like that. I'm sure his _girlfriend_ doesn't even know that sort of thing about him, he told me that it was something that he didn't like talking about and that I was the only one who he could confide in.

I like to think that…

* * *

Hope you liked this one, and (hopefully) with more to follow it. Check out my other submissions and tell me what you think, I love constructive criticism.


	2. I'd Give That

Here's another installment of these exercises. This one is a bit darker than the last one, hopefully it's not too bad. As mentioned before, this has not been edited or proofread so I hope it's not painful to read. **  
**

I don't own any of the Avatar characters.

* * *

I can't believe this is happening. The war is over and yet these rouge firebenders are still attacking us to take over the world again.

We didn't see them coming, and Toph got hurt because of that. They burned half her body in a surprise attack. We got too carefree in this peace.

I'm not much better than her. My left arm is useless and burnt like bacon, and my right arm can barely hold my sword. I'm out of breath trying to take down this last bender, I somehow managed to take down one of the two in my injured state.

He's giving me a sadistic smile, knowing that I'm about to collapse from the pain and exhaustion. But he doesn't know that I'm willing to fight to the death to keep _her_ safe, and I'd fight even after death if I could.

"Just give it up. The girl over there will be dead shortly, and it looks like you will be too." He says with a smile, full of confidence.

I don't respond to him, having my own confidence and resolve to keep me going. He may have his half-baked desire to return the fire nation to what it was during the war, but I have something that needs to be protected, and that responsibility far outweighs his foolhardiness. I don't know if how far he's willing to go for his resolve.

Would he be willing to give his life?

I would. I'd give that.

* * *

I don't know if they have bacon in the Avatar universe, I just wanted to try to make a jab at humor in the serious situation. Don't know if it worked well or not, but let me know.


	3. Heart Shaped Bruise

My most recent submission and probably my least favorite in terms of story construction. It doesn't flow as well as other things I've written but I'm submitting it without corrections, as promised.

* * *

"Ow! Why do you have to keep hitting me, my arm isn't your punching bag." I say to Toph after her most recent punch.

"I think I can do whatever I want. And you deserved it." She says matter of factly, turning away from me with what looks like some red tinging her face.

I've known Toph for a while now, and after the war ended we got to know each other even more. And after Suki broke up with me there was no other person I could turn to to help me through it all. She's was the perfect person to help me get back to my usual self.

"And in what way did I deserve it this time. I know that I deserved it the last time when I stole your jerky, I'll admit that, but this time I only sat down next to you. I think you're going to leave a permanent bruise one of these days." I'm trying to make her feel bad about it, even though I know that's almost impossible with her.

"Maybe that's the point." She says cryptically. I don't really get it, why would she want to permanently bruise me. She followed that by lifting up the sleeve of my shirt and showing me the bruise she just made.

After straining my eyes a bit a looked and saw that there was a faint shape visible on my arm. It was shaped like a heart.

She was giving me a heart-shaped bruise.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this story and any of the stories before it. Comments and input is greatly appreciated.


End file.
